That's not very straight
by MaddieMakayla96
Summary: Six times Hunter does things that aren't very "not even remotely bi-curious".


Because I ship this couple so much! haha hope yall like this story! -maddie

That's not very straight.

(6 times hunter does things not very straight)

Pairing: Sebastian and Hunter

Genre: romance

**1) movie night (aka cuddling with Bas)**

"Seb, I don't wanna go to this stupid movie night", Hunter complained from where he was sprawled across his bed.

"We're captains Hunt, we have to", I say

"So", Hunter challenged.

"You don't have a choice", I grab Hunter's hand and pulled him up off the bed.

"Ass", Hunter grumbled but went and got ready to go. "What are we watching anyway?"

"I don't know, Jeff and Nick are choosing so who knows", I say.

"Probably some chick flick", Hunter mutters as he ties his shoes.

"I doubt it, it's probably gonna be a horror cause that's Nick's favorite genre and Jeff will go along with it", I tell Hunter disgruntledly.

"You don't like horror movies do you ?" Hunter asks with a smirk.

"Go to hell", I grumble.

"So I bet you all are wondering what movie we are watching. And it is…", Nick takes the DVD case from his boyfriend, Jeff. "The exorcist", Nick smiles wickedly holding up the case for everyone to see.

I groan slightly letting my head fall back against the couch.

"Poor Sebby doesn't like scary movies", Thad smirked as he and Trent flopped down on the couch at each side of me.

"I repeat go to hell you two."

"Aw did someone else find out about Sebby's fear?" Trent smiled.

"Shut it."

"It was Hunter I bet you", Thad leaned around me to look at Trent.

"It totally was, look at his face", I groan as Trent talked.

"Go away will ya?"

"You're in love with him", Trent sing-songed mockingly.

"Who in love with who?" my eyes widen as I hear Hunter's voice come up behind me.

"Sebastian is in love with…"

"If you finish that sentence you will not live another day to be a warbler", I sit up cutting Trent off before he could finish his sentence. Trent huffs before getting up and leaving with Thad a moment later.

"What are tweedle dee and tweedle dum talking about, Seb?" Hunter asks sitting down on the couch facing me.

"Nothing, Hunt", I tell him.

"They torturing you bout you not liking horror movies?" Hunter asks.

"To a degree."

"Guys shut up we're gonna start the movie", Nick calls above everyone's noise.

"Do I have to stay?" I ask no one in general.

Hunter moves to lean against the arm of the couch before answering, "If I have to, you have to."

"But I don't want to", I go to stand but Hunter grabs my wrist as the lights are flipped off. He pulls me back to sit down again but against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Nothin' much", Hunter says matter-a-factly as he pulls me slightly closer and wraps an arm around my waist.

"You're an ass you know?" I said but lean back into him.

"I've been told."

"You okay?" Hunter asks as he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Never better", I try to say.

"Relax", Hunter's hands traced up and down my sides. My hand I had hooked around the back of Hunter's bent leg clenched again. "Okay, you have GOT to stop doin' that", Hunter takes my hand off his leg and holding it in his, sliding his fingers through mine.

"You know this isn't very 'not even bi-curious'", I tilt my head up to look at him.

"Shut up or I'll dump you on the floor", Hunter says softly but with an irritated edge.

"That's the Hunter I know", I chuckle quietly.

**2) kiss? (Kissing boys omg)**

"Dammit Sebastian!" Hunter stormed into my dorm room. I had been laying on my bed mustering the energy to make a trip to Scandals.

"What did I do this time?" I question startled.

He shoves the door shut behind him and strides over to my bed. I go to sit up but Hunter pushes me back down and straddles my waist. I gasp at the force of him pushing me back.

"You were so freakin' hot at practice", Hunter breaths holding my wrists down by my head.

I was too stunned to say anything, which was saying something.

Hunter took this opportunity to press his lips against mine. I kiss back almost immediately having wanting to do it since I saw him.

Breaking the kiss because lack of oxygen was to big, I pull away from Hunter taking a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?" I ask breathlessly.

"Me kissing you because I really wanted to because you're frickin' hot as fuck", Hunter says equally breathless.

"You know you kinda just can't jump me", I say and Hunter moves moves to sit up still straddling me.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm kinda not", Hunter says simply. I push myself up on my hands.

"I can tell. I'm not complaining either by the way", I smirk slightly. "That was also not a very straight thing to do, Hunt."

"I know this", Hunter reached out to wrap his arms around my neck, pulling me a little closer to him.

"I thought you were straight?"

"Um let's try bi", Hunter says with a slight shrug.

"Okay, that still doesn't really explain to me why you jumped me."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly", I press my lips to Hunter's again effectively changing my plans for the night.

**3) snowy walks and confessing love**

"I'm frickin' bored!" I flop down on my bed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" my roommate/ best friend/ not-so-secret crush, Hunter, asked tersely from his desk where he was trying to write a paper for history class.

"Come entertain me", I lean up on my elbows to see his reaction. His hand stalls on his paper before starting to write again. I smirk a little.

"Seb, I have got I get this paper written", Hunter sighs.

I get up and walk up behind him. I wrap my arms around Hunter's neck, clasping my hands together on his chest. I lean my chin again his shoulder. Hunter reaches up with the hand that isn't writing( I think he is going to push me away) and hooks his hand around mine.

"At least let me finish this paragraph and then we can do something, okay?" Hunter tilts his head to look at me.

I nod,"Okay."

He doesn't let I of my hands and I don't really want to move away so I stand there watching him write his paper.

"So what do you want to do?" Hunter asks putting down his pencil to put his other hand on mine as well. "I'm just not going to Scandals with you."

"I don't really want to go there tonight anyway, not a big variety lately", I tell him.

"Hmm", Hunter turns our hands and slides his fingers through mine. "It's kinda late to do anything off campus you know."

"Yeah, I guess your right", I lean my head against Hunter's neck.

"You just wanna walk the grounds?" Hunter asks leaning his head against mine as well.

"That sounds good, Hunt", I move to stand straight up. I go and grab my jacket, my beanie and scarf. Hunter gets up and gets his coat and stuff also. I pull my beanie over my head and slip on my coat before looping my scarf around my neck.

Hunter tugs on the edge of my scarf in passing, "No gloves?"

"I'll be okay", I tell him.

"Come on then", Hunter says before opening the door and walking out. I follow him out, locking the door behind me.

"Where are we gonna go?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

"Niff, watch where you are going!" Hunter nearly yelled as we almost got ran into by Nick and Jeff.

"Calm down", I squeeze his bicep before looping my arm around his.

"Them two are terrors ", Hunter grumbles.

"Forget them and let's go on our walk", I pull my arm away from him as we get to the door.

We were currently walking along the back property line away from the other people who were out and about. I hop up on the low stone wall marker.

"If you fall on your ass I'm not helping you", Hunter says looking up at me with a slight smirk.

"You're an ass, Hunt", I say as I bury my hands in my jacket pockets.

"I told you to bring gloves, Bas", Hunter says condinsindingly.

"Shut up I'm fine", I mutter. I hold my hand out to Hunter to stabilize myself as I jump off the wall. Hunter takes my hand and just as I go to hop down my foot slides on the ice and I'm sent towards the ground.

Hunter grabs me around the waist so I don't bash my head on the ground.

"I told you to be careful, Sebastian", Hunter says pulling to stand on my feet.

"Shut up", I grumble pulling away from Hunter brushing myself off.

"Hey, I'm just joking with you", Hunter pulls me closer to him by my sides.

"Don't", I try to pull away from Hunter.

"Why not, Seb?" Hunter questions innocently.

"Because you're straight. You can't do this, Hunt", I shake my head. I didn't know where this came from. I had been flirting with him relentlessly for months now.

Hunter pulls me closer, completely wrapping his arms around my waist. "So you can flirt with me for months but I can't do the same?" Hunter asks. I bring my arms to rest on his biceps.

"But you're not gay! I can do it because I know it means nothing for you!" I say exasperatedly.

"How do you know it doesn't mean anything to me?" Hunter asks softly. I could hear the change in his voice.

"Because you have always said your straight", I say trying to run my fingers through my hair but forget my beanie is there. I sigh disheartenedly.

"You know I never actually said that. I said I was not even remotely bi- curious. Which could also mean I was gay", Hunter was rubbing small circles on my back with his thumbs.

"But how is that possible? I have been flirting with you for weeks and you have just pushed me away", I unconsciously slide my arms around Hunter's neck.

"I knew how you were, everyone said you were just trying to get into all the guys' pants, that you didn't care about anyone but yourself", he pauses and I duck my head, feeling a fleeting bit ashamed. "But in the last two weeks or so, I've seen that's not actually true. It's a mask you put up", Hunter says.

"I don't know what your taking about."

"That. That right there is what I'm talking about Bas. The mask you put up when people try to come to close", Hunter says with a hard edge to his voice.

"I have to keep myself safe", I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothin."

"Tell me, Bas", Hunter uses his hand to tilt my head up to look up at him.

"I said, "I have to do it to keep myself safe", I mumble.

"Why do you think you have to do that?" Hunter asks softly.

"Past experiences."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with that but Sebastian, I wouldn't do anything to you so why don't you give me a chance?"

I shrug not really knowing how to answer.

"Say yes and we will figure this all out together?"

I take a deep breath; weighing my options before speaking, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm willing to take a leap of faith here so you better not screw up", I say with a smile so he knows I'm joking.

"You're an ass. Come on, let's go back to the dorm so we don't get sick", Hunter says as he take my hand, sliding his fingers through mine.

**4) protecting the boy you might love**

I scan the packed room once again, my eyes landing on the other warbler captain who was dancing with some random dude.

I have no idea why I let Sebastian drag me to 'Scandals'. I wasn't even gay, well not really, I actually didn't know. Thanks to said warbler I was questioning who I was again.

"Come dance with me, Hunt", Sebastian come up to where I was sitting at the bar.

"I don't dance, Bas, you know that", I tell him.

"Please", he asks leaning more so his hands are on my thighs to be very close to my face. I could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath along with his cologne.

"No, maybe later though", I say trying to make a coherent sentence.

"You're lame you know? Hey I'm gonna do something, please just go along with it, that guy over there keeps following me ad I want him off my back", I follow his eyes to where a semi- creepy looking guy was standing."Just don't freak out okay?" Sebastian says quietly and quickly.

"Okay", I nod slightly.

Sebastian leans forward and presses a quick and innocent kiss to my lips.

"I'm gonna go dance, okay?" Sebastian leans back slightly.

"Okay. Just be careful", my eyes flash over to that guy again.

"Don't worry about me", Seb flashes a smile before going back to the dance floor.

I take a swig of my beer and try to regain my composer.

I had been sitting there for about twenty minutes, kind of watching Sebastian to make sure that dude wasn't getting close to him.

My eyes landed on Sebastian's and he smile but his expression turned to panic as that creeper dude came up to Seb and grabbed hands.

'Help', Seb mouthed to me.

I get up and paced towards were they were.

"Hey, baby", I walk up behind Sebastian and wrap my arms around his waist and leaning my chin against his shoulder; effectively pushing the guy away from Sebastian.

"Hey, hot stuff", Sebastian sighs in relief.

"Who the hell are you?" creep dude sneered.

"I could ask the same thing, dude", I say pulling Bas closer to me and further away from the other guy. "And if you really want to know, I'm Bas's boyfriend."

"You little slut. You were flirting with me", creeper's hands clenched together.

"Why the hell would I flirt with you, you creep?!" Sebastian's hands slide into mine.

"Come on let's get out of here, babe", I pull away from Seb before taking his hand and walking out if the bar.

When we get out of the bar I let go of Sebastian's hand and cross my arms over my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Bas nods.

"Good."

"Thank you", Seb looks up at me.

"It's nothing, you gotta do what you gotta do", I shrug slightly.

As we walk Sebastian pulls one of my arms from around myself and wraps it around his shoulders before wrapping his arm around my waist. I let him do it, I don't really know why but I did. He was probably still shaken from what happened and needed comfort.

**5) You've got a boyfriend!?**

Grabbing my gym bag, school bag and blazer, I rush out of my room. I had woken up a little later than normal which in return had made me late to swim practice. Yeah, I was a swimmer, big deal.

"Clarrington! You're late, twenty laps", coach boomed as I skidded onto the pool deck fifteen minutes later.

"Fuck", I grumble but go to an empty lane and dive off the starting blocks.

Swimming was easy for me, it just came naturally. Swimming was like relaxing to me.

It probably only took me around fifteen minutes at most to do the laps. I decided to do some more laps in different styles since I had missed most of practice. By the time I finished most everyone had left to get ready for school.

I had just stopped my laps when I heard my name being called, "Hunter!"

I look up and smile, "Hey Bas, what are you doing here?"

Sebastian kneels down next to the edge of the pool, "We were supposed to go over set lists this morning."

"Shit Bas, I'm sorry. I completely got caught up doing laps", I sigh holding on to the edge of the pool to keep myself up.

"So swimming is more important than me?" Seb smirks.

I flick some water at him; not enough to get him soaked but just enough to leave some spots on his shirt. "Asshole. Here move back so I can get out", I tell him. He moves back and I pull myself up onto the deck. "Can you give me my towel please?" I point behind him to where my towel was. Sebastian reaches behind him and grabs my towel before giving it to me.

I quickly dry off before stepping closer to Bas. "Good morning by the way", I lean forward and kiss him quickly.

"Morning, babe", he wraps his arms around my neck in a hug. I wrap an arm around his waist loosely to not get him wet.

"Oh my gosh, Sebastian and Hunter are dating!" I look up to see Nick and Jeff standing there. I forgot Jeff was on the dive team which practiced at the same time I did.

"Fuck off, Sterling", Seb grumbles leaning his head against against my shoulder. I felt kinda awkward because I didn't have a shirt on and I was only wearing a pair of swim shorts.

"Hey, you wanna wait here for me or you wanna go ahead to the caf? I'm gonna go get dressed."

"I'll wait for you", Sebastian says.

"Okay, I'll hurry", I tell him. Sebastian leans in and kisses me; I kiss him back before going to the locker room.

I took a quick shower before putting on my uniform and drying my hair and going back out to the pool deck.

"Hey, I'm done. You ready to go to breakfast?" I ask as I walk up to Sebastian.

"Yeah, babe, let's go", Sebastian slides his hand into mine.

"Come on then", I say and we walk out of the pool room.

"Hands or no?" I ask softly before we get to a very public hallway. Sebastian was still awkward with PDA and I was willing to go on his pace and what he was comfortable with.

"Yes", Sebastian pulls me to a stop and turns to face me. "I wanna show everyone that you are my boyfriend. Plus Niff probably told everyone already", Sebastian smiles slightly.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to", I reach up and cup the sides of his face in my hands. He doesn't speak for a few moments. I brush my thumbs across his cheekbones.

"I want to", Seb smiles.

"Come on then", I say dropping my hands from his face and take his hand.

We walk out into the hallway holding hands. When a part of the hallway was particularly crowded Bas reached back to hold my hand with both of his to not get separated.

Sebastian didn't hesitate when he pushed the door to the cafeteria open; still holding my hand.

When we first started dating about three weeks ago, Bas told me straightforwardly that it would take time to get used to PDA because he never really had dated before. I was fine with the pace he wanted to take because I was new to relationships with guys too.

"Jeff told us but I can't believe it's true", I heard a few of the warblers mutter as we walked up to the "warbler table".

"So you have a boyfriend, Hunt?" KC asks.

"Yep, I have a boyfriend", I let go of Seb's hand and wrap an arm around his waist. I see his face tinge red slightly. I just smile in return.

"Well I'm happy for you man", KC holds out his fist. I bump my fist against his.

"Thank you."

**6) coming out & dealing with drama**

I rush out of my class as soon as it ends, not wanting to run into a certain warbler. I unlock the door to my dorm hastily before pushing the door open and shoving it shut behind me.

I toss my bag on the floor before flopping face down on my bed. I laid there peacefully for a while trying to unscramble my thoughts.

It wasn't until I came to Dalton that I ever though I was anything but straight. Even when Blaine came to try to get back their stupid trophy, I still thought I was straight, aka 'not even remotely bi-curious'.

But when Sebastian sauntered into my life everything changed. I started to really look at him; how handsome he was, how cute his smile was, and how sweet he looked when he wasn't being a bitch.

"Knock, knock", I turn my head when I hear the door being pushed open with a very known voice following.

"Come in", I groan.

"Hey, Hunt", speak of the devil.

"Hey", I mumble into my pillow.

"Why'd you rush outta class so quickly?" I feel the bed dip as Sebastian sits down on the bed next to me.

"No reason", I say. It was quiet for a while and I kinda started to worry. I turn my head slightly to see what Bas was doing.

"Why are you lying? You forget I know you Hunter", Sebastian hand falls on the back of my head, kind of slapping it, before turning my head to look at him. "So why are you lying to me, Hunter?"

"I'm not lying."

"Sit up."

"What?"

"Sit up", Bas repeated.

"Why?" I ask but do as he says.

"Hunter, what is up with you and don't say nothing or I may have to strangle you."

"I don't know, I'm confused."

"Okay, that's a start. Now what are you confused about?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Hunter."

"Fine. I'm c-confused by my…my sexuality", I mumble.

"Okay. What's got you rethinking your sexuality?"

"I may like someone and they happen to be a guy", I mumble again. I SO did not want to talk about this with Sebastian.

I watch Seb move to lean against the wall and cross his arms over his chest. "Okay. Hunt, truthfully I don't see your problem. Maybe your just bi or pan, there's nothing wrong with that ", Seb shrugs.

"Well the first problem would be my mom and the second problem is that said guy would never like me back."

"How would you know the guy wouldn't like you back? Here tell me his first initial and I'll try to guess who he is."

"Okay it starts with an 'S' if you really want to know."

"Samuel?"

"Oh Lord no." Sebastian laughs at that.

"Steven?"

"No."

"Sterling? Because you know he's taken by Nick", Seb asks referencing Jeff Sterling.

"I wouldn't dare break them up. Nick would probably slash my throat."

"Steven?"

"No, just, no."

"I'm running out of people here, Hunt."

"That's fine by me if you don't figure it out."

Seb frowned a little and laid down next to me. He moved a little to lay his head on my lap.

"Hunter?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Do you like me?" I mirror his question. I run my fingers through his hair above his ear slightly.

"What would you say if I said yes?"

"I would say I don't believe you", I mumble.

"Believe me cause I do", Seb sits up and moving to sit right in front of me.

"I don't believe you."

"What can I do to make you believe me? Because I really do like you, Hunt. I know I don't date and just sleep around but with you I truly want a relationship. You make me want to change."

"I think I believe you but you're gonna have to prove yourself."

"I can do that; I will do that. How can I make you believe me?"

"Kiss me then tell all the warblers that you are my boyfriend. That the big thing because if you do I'll know you really want to do this", I wager.

"Deal. Kiss you now?" Bas asks leaning closer.

"To start." Sebastian leans in the rest of the way before connecting out lips together.

The next morning I trudge tiredly into the cafeteria having not slept hardly at all because I was thinking so much about what happened.

I sit down at the table where most of the warblers were sitting.

"Dude, you look like shit", Jeff commented as soon as I sat down.

"Gee thanks, man", I grumble.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Nick asks.

"Not a lick."

"Damn that sucks."

"Morning warblers", I look up slightly at the new voice. Sebastian.

"Hey, Hunt."

"Hey, Bas", I say tiredly.

"You okay?" Bas asks quietly, frowning slightly.

"Yeah I'm just tired", I tell him yawning.

"Okay", he nods before leaning over and kissing my cheek. I feel my face go red.

"Wow, Hunter tamed Seb, I never I'd see the day", Thad mused smirking.

"Shut up, but yes, me and Hunter are boyfriends", Bas slipped his hand into mine that was on my leg. He squeezed my hand before letting go but I grab his hand back to keep it in mine. He just slides his fingers through mine like no big deal.

"You know I don't really believe it", a freshman named James piped up.

"What's there not to believe?" Sebastian sends a death glare towards him.

"Well frankly Sebastian you are a slut", James says.

"Don't talk to him like that", I glare at him.

"I bet this is all for a bet or a joke to see how many people believe them."

"Why you little…", Bas was in the verge of getting up and decking James.

"Don't do it, Bastian", I grab his wrist as he starts to get up. "He's not worth it."

Sebastian gets up anyways and stalks out of the cafeteria. I grab mine and his bags before getting up.

"You're an asshole, James. Why can't you believe us when we say yes we are dating. Bastian is my boyfriend weather you like it or not", I say before going to find Sebastian.

I find Sebastian in the choir room a few minutes later. I toss our bags on a couch before going to where he was standing looking out the window.

"I shouldn't have made you do that", I say.

"S'not your fault, babe", Bas says quietly still staring out the window.

"Still. I feel bad about it because I made you do it and someone ha the nerve to say you are lying", I step I front of him making him look at me.

"Hunt, I'm not mad at you. James is just a dick. Don't let it bother you", Seb shrugs with a half smile.

"I don't like seeing you upset though", I take his hands in mine.

"Not upset, just pissed. My temper isn't the best when when people go against people I care about", Bas leans his forehead against mine.

"I believe you", I lean up and kiss him quickly.


End file.
